Remember
by reaverulez
Summary: Ember puts on a show for two boys who have given her hope for a world of Ghosts and Humans ONESHOT


**A/N: hiya peeps! This is just a quick oneshot idea I had as I was browsing youtube for Danny Phantom haha. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think while I work on the other stories I have to finish haha**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I am owning nothing as a tax dodge of course but I own nothing!AT ALL,NOT EVEN THE CLOSET THAT LEADS TO NARNIA!  
**

* * *

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EM-", a cacophony of teenage to young adult voices yelled in the packed arena, hoping to draw forth the face behind the name. The young men and women stood shoulder to shoulder, yelling with their fists waving in the air and feet stomping the ground. Back stage a group of musicians took up their instruments, except for the apparently missing lead singer.

The cheers outside reached blindly behind the stage curtains, sending excited jitters through the band as finally their missing member appeared. Her hair was electric blue and pulled into a high ponytail, the long strands seeming to catch on fire behind the hair tie yet retaining their color.

The woman examined herself in the mirror with a tiny smile, her makeup perfect for tonight, her favorite show outfit was on and fitting like a dream. She took a moment to pull down one of her studded wristbands to look at her inner forearm. A small letter "H" in a swirly script was twined together with the letter "D" in a bold gothic print. Ember let loose a bigger smile then before as she ditched the wristband to let her tattoo show, after all, tonight was special.

The band's producer Vlad quickly summoned them all to take their positions on stage and with that the concert began. Ember quickly found the frets on her guitar as the keyboards and drums followed her lead like always. This concert was unlike those previous however, as tonight the beginning of the song kept on playing without lyrics.

"HELLO AMITY PARK!" Ember yelled as her flaming ponytail whipped around in hers and the crowds excitement. The ghost-girl stepped forward and as she did yelled again, "tonight is our last show in Amity before we go on tour, but don't worry rockstars! We'll be sure to jam here on every tour we do from now on!", This caused raucous yells and applause before Ember picked out a loud chord to signal silence so she could talk again.

"As a special treat for a friend of mine, I wanna sing with two special guests tonight. Punks and goths, rebels and outcasts, may I present Danny Fenton and Harry Potter!", The audience section made up of the high school students started yelling loudly, led by Sam Manson, Dash Baxter, Paulina Santiago, and Tucker Foley.

That was what Harry and Danny stepped into when they were pulled on-stage, hand in hand making more of the crowd cheer and causing Ember to hug them both quickly. Harry looked nervous in his new goth attire of baggy black Tripp pants and a tight black T-shirt while Danny smiled at his friends in his leather biker jacket and torn black jeans, he was shirtless under the jacket. Ember cheered along with the crowd for the newly-engaged couple.

The portal into and out of the Ghost-Zone was filled with the former enemies of Danny, applauding him for his engagement and now happy that they had reconciled their differences with the halfa boy. It had been a long and hard battle against both the fright knight and future Danny that had brought all of them together and a bond that strong could not be forgotten as they fought with all of their ectoplasm with Danny for the sake of the world. It was after the dust had settled that they all found Harry, a lost wizard who was wandering the Ghost-Zone in pursuit of his lost godfather Sirius.

Ember shook herself out of her memories, her hair crackling like the drums behind her as it flew about. She hefted her glowing purple guitar back up into position as she called, "you freaks ready?" , The audience thundered out a roar of YES! Ember, never one to let down her fans, grinned and let the concert begin, her song starting up in it's traditional quick beat.

_"Yeah! Oohh!"_

The crowd let out a loud yell from the very beginning as Ember, Harry, and Danny all opened the song together, Ember bouncing about as the boys started dancing around the stage and acting out the story of the song, and their own story.

"_It was, it was September  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall  
To you, I did surrender  
Two weeks, you didn't call..."_

_FLASHBACK_

"Harry?", Danny spoke barely above a whisper as he approached the young wizard sitting on a bench in the park. The other teen quickly whipped around, tears falling freely from red-stained eyes, "go away Danny! I saw you, I saw you with him!"

Danny flinched, today he had finally managed to ask Harry out without a ghost interrupting him or Danny getting nervous and tongue-tied. They were having a nice time before Kwan had shown up and pulled Danny into an angry kiss which Harry had walked in on. Danny pushed his ex-boyfriend away and ran after the crying boy but he had only managed to stop him by asking Tucker to track him through his cellphone.

"Harry please! He kissed me! I promise I broke up with him, I swear!" Harry gave him the finger and ran back to Sam's house, never wanting to see the boy who he had opened up to only to have his heart crushed. Danny was left standing there, a tear trailing down his face as he watched Harry go before turning away and going ghost, he had to get away before he fully broke down.

"_Your life goes on without me  
My life, a losing game"_

Ember put an arm around Danny's shoulder to comfort him, her boyfriend Skulker looking at his favorite prey with concern as Danny cried. Ember felt sorry for the halfa but more then anything she wanted to prevent the same events that caused her death. Danny was unpopular but had close friends in the company he chose to associate with. He was also bullied by a lot of the other students at his school, somewhat of a social outcast. Last but not least he was heartbroken. Ember was in the exact same situation when she had taken her own life in the name of the boy who had used her then left her with nothing but an empty bed and a goodbye note. The rock star ghost looked down, lost in sad memories as she hugged Danny closer, he had come to her because today he had seen Harry on a date with Dash.

Harry was crying, and that was the only thing that had mattered to the blonde football player at this point in time. Danny, Harry, and Jazz were the only ones who knew that the blonde was more intelligent then he appeared, and it was pissing him off how Kwan had tore apart what could have been a great relationship for the two black-haired boys. He growled as he pulled Harry into a hug in the cafe' he had taken Harry to in order to distract him. The boy was too sad to pull away and returned the hug, hiding his face in Dash's shirt right as Danny walked in. The other teen stared at the two for a second before turning and stomping away, Harry had been crying because he had seen Danny and Ember together at the park._  
"But you should, you should not doubt me  
You will remember my name "_

"Danny please think abou-", Ember was cut off, "no! I don't care if he does date anyone else and never wants to see me again! Harry deserves to know the truth, he deserves to know that I only want him..." He finished somberly as he looked at Ember, blue eyes shining.

Harry stood in Danny's living room with a glaring Dash behind him as Danny came through the wall and transformed back into his human form. The ghost-boy looked at the two determinedly as he started, "Harry, I... I wanted to tell you about Kwan and I from the beginning. The only reason I didn't is because I didn't want him being involved with us at all, he was in the past and I wanted it to stay the past."

Harry backed away when Danny stepped closer to him and Dash now stepped up so he was between them. "I swear, he kissed me and it was wrong for me to even let him get close enough to try. I only wanted to say that i'm sorry for hurting you like that, Harry.", And as Danny turned away to go back to his room, he felt thin soft arms wrap around him and tears staining the back of his shirt.

"_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name"_

END FLASH

Ember's fingers danced around her guitar, sending waves of blue energy through the crowd as the watched the story of the couple on stage and the ghosts flew about in the air. Danny and Harry were totally enraptured by the music as they sang and danced around separately before finally coming back together at the chorus.

Dash watched with pride in his eyes as he pulled Jazz closer to him, Danny's sister blushing with a smile on her face as she snuggled into the jock. Tucker was hand-in-hand with Paulina, both trying to sing, very off-key, along with Sam and Valerie providing the background singing. The rockstar smiled at all of the happy couples around her, and the man backstage waiting to kiss her for a show well done, this new world of peace was a beautiful one.

"_Your heart, your heart abandoned  
Your wrong, now bear the shame"_

_FLASHBACK_

"NO! You're mine Danny, MINE!", Kwan yelled as he slammed his fists on the table, the restaurant around them eerily silent. Danny and Harry sat across the table from him, Harry almost hiding behind his glaring boyfriend at Kwan's outburst.

"We're over Kwan! I'm trying to ask you politely to back off, I won't let you hurt Harry again.", Danny stated with finality before standing up to walk away. Kwan grabbed his wrists and spun him around to kisshim again when Harry fired off a stream of silent hexes. The two walked away, Danny yelling, "you brought it on yourself!" Kwan was left hogtied upside down and naked in the air, his hair colored yellow with blue polka dots and his face covered in silly drawings that would not come off for a good week. Harry linked hands with Danny after leaving the restaurant and the two never looked back._  
"Like pleasant dreams, in cold December  
Nothing but ashes remain..."_

The two boys danced gracefully to the slow song, the decorations around them emitting a magical feeling of excitement. Danny had asked Harry to prom three days before the event after Dash had forced him to or "face the consequences of crying green puppy eyes", and right now he could never be more grateful of that threat. Danny had talked Harry into coming with him and announcing themselves as a couple to their fellow students, needless to say they took pictures of the stunned/happy faces of Tucker and Paulina. The world faded around the two black haired boys, one seeing nothing but green, the other blue. Dash and Jazz watched them with pride, the two seemed to look at each other like nothing else mattered, much like Jazz looked at Dash. Everyone could feel it before Harry even said the words, "I love you." When they kissed in the middle of the dance floor, they completely stole the prom royalty's spotlight, not that Valerie and Sam minded at all.

END FLASH

"_Oh, Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name_

_Oh ohh! _

_Ember, you will remember  
Ember, one thing remains  
Ember, so warm and tender  
You will remember my name  
Yeah! You will remember my name "_

Ember sang her final line as Harry and Danny pulled each other into a tight hug, happy tears sliding down both of their cheeks and engagement rings shining under the stage-lights. The crowd let out a loud cheer as Ember pulled her boys into a group hug, guitar slung over her shoulder. Tomorrow would be the wedding ceremony in Vlad's mansion as a way to repay Harry for bringing him Sirius, their wedding was set in Autumn. As Danny and Harrys friends rushed the stage, Ember allowed herself to fall back into the strong chest of Skulker while the two teens were being passed around for congratulatory words and kisses on the cheek. Even if her first love story had been sad she was happy to see others flourishing and her own heart captured by the ghostly hunter. And when she was finally alone later that night, snuggled close to her boyfriend, she sang.

"_wind blows, in warm September_

_new hearts, where love resides_

_to you, I did surrender_

_my love, now holding strong..."_

"mmm, new song my flame?"Skulker asked with a lazy smirk as he brushed the hair away from her face. Ember grinned back at him, kissing him on the cheek, "just a little re-write I've been planning for a while. Go back to sleep Skull", Skulker obliged her, pulling Ember close as both fell into slumber with those same smiles on their faces. Harry, Danny, Dash, Paulina, Valerie, Jazz, and Sam were in the same situation as the ghosts, snuggled together as lovers, the new song's lyrics flitting through their dreams only to be forgotten the next morning.


End file.
